


Secrets in Boxes

by madameseahorse



Series: Surrogate and Side Stories [1]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Art, Art in Fic, Digital Art, M/M, Mpreg, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-29
Updated: 2019-05-29
Packaged: 2020-03-09 08:04:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 943
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18912892
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/madameseahorse/pseuds/madameseahorse
Summary: In which we finally see the picture from Coran's box.





	Secrets in Boxes

Melenor was about to go into hers and Alfor’s bedroom, but paused when she heard Alfor talking to someone.

“Do you think they’ll be a boy or a girl?”

“The important thing is what do you think they will be?” a voice that had to be Coran’s replied.

Now that Coran was farther along, he usually slept in their bedroom.

“I don’t know. You’re carrying kind of high. Maybe a girl?”

“Maybe.”

“Or they could be a boy.”

“That is the other option for sex.”

She suppressed a giggle as she heard her husband groan and the sound of the bedsprings protesting as someone landed hard on the bed.

“Alfor! I’m trying to sleep! Kindly refrain from jumping on the bed.”

“But Coraaan. I want to know if I’ll have a son or a daughter!” he whined.

“I think you’re having an acrobat. Now, let me sleep before your offspring jumps on my bladder like you jumped on the bed.”

There was a quiet “oof” from Alfor and a thud as he hit the ground.

Coran must have pushed him.

“I love you, your majesty.” Ooh, your majesty. He’s in trouble now.

“Aww, you’re too kind, my advisor.”

“You’re going to make me wet myself.”

“Me or my child? Are they moving?”

There was a rustle of clothes. Curious, she opened the door.

Coran was wearing his pajamas (although the buttons over his baby bump were unbuttoned). Alfor still had his work clothes on. He seemed to have gotten over being pushed off the bed. His right hand was pressed his belly, feeling for movement.

“I think they’re asleep,” Coran yawned, draping his left arm over his belly.

“Well, I had better let you two sleep.” He placed a kiss on Coran’s pronounced belly. Wanting to document the scene in front of her, Melenor very carefully grabbed the tablet on the dresser near the door. The sound wasn’t on, so they couldn’t be bothered with the sound of a photo being taken.

Alfor stood up and kissed Coran’s forehead.

“You’re incredible, you know,” he whispered, “giving us a child.”

“Mhmm,” he hummed.

He looked up and saw his wife. He opened his mouth to say something, but she put a slender finger to her lips. Alfor came around the bed and hugged her.

“You really need to let him sleep,” she whispered, “even if you two are adorable to look at.”

“You took pictures?”

“A picture. Don’t worry. It’s sweet.” She showed him the picture.

 

“And should I be worried that the camera setting was already up?”

The dopey expression fell off of Alfor’s face. He looked confused. Then he patted her on the shoulders.

“Mel, I’m not the one who got him pregnant. That was all on you.”

She looked at him, dumbfounded and a little angry that he picked now to not get her jokes. Well, not picked. He was just too literal sometimes.

Then his serious expression cracked and he started to laugh.

“Gah, Alfor!” she hissed.

“I’m sorry for teasing you about teasing us.”

He leaned in for a kiss.

“Are you drunk?” She pushed him away with no real malice.

“I’m exhausted,” he chuckled, a hint of mania in his voice. No wonder he was being so silly with Coran.

“Well, come to bed with us.”

“Alright.”

“Pajamas first. You’ll sleep better if you don’t fall asleep in your clothes,” she stated firmly as he opened his mouth to protest.

“Think of it as practice for the baby. They’ll need a good sleep schedule. You need to be a good example.”

“You’re right.” Silently, she thanked the ancients that Alfor didn’t realize that a newborn wouldn’t notice what anyone wore. Well, it might care what Melenor wore, since she’d have to breastfeed them (she shudder at the thought of milk, even if it would be for her child).

She hung up her robe in the closet and headed back to the bed.

Alfor had fallen asleep. To his credit, he had unfastened his jacket. He only wore his underwear and a pair of his ridiculous socks (pink with little cartoon Weblums on them), but his pants were removed before she got there and took the picture.

She chuckled and turned off the tablet, making mental note to scold them for leaving it on. She’d hate for the people of Altea to think that her husband was cheating on her with her boyfriend.

“What do you mean ‘her boyfriend’?” Lance asked, reaching under his helmet to rub his eyes. All he asked was who took the picture.

“Were you all just cheating on each other?”

“Well, not exactly. If you want to get technical, Alfor and I were having coitus long before Melenor. We weren’t married.”

He held up his hand.

“On second thought, it’s getting late. I think.” Flying all day, day after day, in the dark made telling time hard.

And he thought the Castle messed up his Circadian rhythm.

Coran nodded and patted his shoulder awkwardly. He had been rambling.

“I’d better get back to old Blue,” he offered as Cosmo appeared.

Lance turned around.

“You’ll have to tell me the rest of the story another time,” he suggested.

“Really? I’d appreciate that.” Having lost the Castle and constantly staring into the void of space was making him feel kind of depressed and useless. At least the Paladins were flying their Lions. It was nice to think back to a time where he was living with a purpose.

“I appreciate hearing your stories, especially Allura-centric ones. Even if she isn’t born in this story and you have sex with her parents.”

“Good night, Lance.”

“Night, gorgeous.”

**Author's Note:**

> Art was drawn by my friend RuffledRaven. Check out her stuff on Facebook!


End file.
